Love Between Enemies
by Kelaina Blackarrow
Summary: Kelaina meets a demon. Will good or evil take over his heart? Or will Kelaina have to make a heartbreaking decision.
1. A Long Night

**Love between Enemies**

**2000 years after Unconditional Love and Thazua's background.**

By Monica Nordquist and Ryan Van Harte

**Chapter 1: A long night**

**Authors note: This is the story of Kelaina and Thazua. How they met and the trials that they have to go through.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Thazua, he is Ryan's character. The plot is both of ours.**

Kelaina sat in the lush green grasses of her home. A calm but cool wind blew across her face and the sun was just setting over the western horizon, making the clouds turn a brilliant orange. Kelaina smiled at the beautiful sight as she pulled herself up and shook her head, making her hair fly this way and that and then land in a messy heap. She blew at a stray strand of hair that had wondered down in front of her face. Looking up at the ever-darkening sky and let out a short howl before running off and down the hill in which she had been situated on.

Gaining momentum and speed and at last when she reached the bottom of the hill, Kelaina could do nothing to stop herself. She whisked passed the first few trees, spread out far enough to be of no threat, but soon got into the denser part of the forest and she was still going fairly fast. To almost everyone but Kelaina, dodging the trees would be a hard feat, but she was a fox demon (And part unicorn); sleek, elegant, and agile. Dazzling blond hair swept down to her back, and was now swishing to and fro as she ran swiftly through the trees. Atop her head were two golden fox ears, both decorated with little demon markings. Her emerald eyes darted around as she nimbly jumped around dodging the trees. A branch caught her cheek, causing a fine line of blood to form on her smooth skin. The red line had formed just below the demon markings on her left cheek; the right cheek has similar markings. On her forehead lay a faded gold star that was barely visible; the only evidence that she was half unicorn.

She had a slender and well-built body. Her legs and arms were slightly but they were now hidden under a simple silk robe. The sleeves ran down her arms and even past her hands making them trail behind her as she ran. Under the robe she had bandages wrapped around her chest and her middle section below her belly button. Strapped to her side was her sword, various daggers were hidden throughout her body. A pendant rested between her breasts, an elaborately done sapphire pendant with a ruby in the middle. It had once belonged to her father, who unfortunately died fighting for his clan.

Kelaina reached up and touched her cheek. She brought her fingers down and there was some blood. "Damn" she sighed as she wiped the blood away. Her ears perked up as she heard a near by bush move. She sniffed the air twice then licked her lips. A little rabbit jumped out of the brush and she didn't move a muscle. The rabbit's ears twitched as it tensed. Kelaina changed and with one swift motion picked up the little rabbit by the neck ending its life. She changed and smiled to herself. Finding a spot to sit and rest she set up camp. She wistfully looked in the direction of her clan. She was about a day away. Her gaze drifted to the moon as she sighed. Being lonely most of her life she was naturally looking for a mate. The fox demon regarded the rabbit she had caught and then at the fire she had started.

She stood and set the rabbit up over the fire – after skinning it first – and then looked around. Kelaina heard the rush of water. She shrugged and began to walk toward the sound. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a sparkling river. She had to close her eyes as the glare from the moon on the lake blinded her momentarily, if she hadn't she would have seen a figure run across the opposite bank and into the growth and underbrush.

When Kelaina opened her eyes again she quickly walked to the bank. Slipping out of her garments she stepped into the river's cold embrace. She shivered and waited until she became accustomed to the temperature before dipping under the water to wet her hair. A short while after the girl resurfaced in a splash of water. Sighing, Kelaina ran her fingers through her hair before shaking her head and stepping out of the cool liquid. She quickly changed into her fox form, shook off, and then changed back into her human form. She redressed and looked down the river. Kelaina thought she saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, but when she turned to face it, all she saw was trees and bushes. She shook her head and a shiver ran up her spine. She took no longer in returning to her temporary camp.

Thazua gasped as he saw the beautiful demon walk over to the river. He had to run behind a bush to keep from sight. He watched her disrobe and step into the river. Her body was glistening in the light of the moon outlining every curve and every part of her. The light radiated off of her. Thazua knew from then on he loved this woman. He looked to the moon then back to the spot where she was standing. She wasn't there! Thazua started to freak out until he heard a splash of water. He looked back toward the river and his jaw dropped. Her uncanny beauty was getting to him. He watched as she threw he head back and ran her fingers through her hair. The water fell from her skin, glittering in the light of the moon. The wolf demon watched her climb from the stream and change into a sleek white fox. She shook off the access water then changed back. She swished her tail two and fro before she carefully put on her fresh silks. Thazua decided it was best for him to meet this lovely lady so he carefully ran around her.

Kelaina bent down to put some wood on the fire and when she got back up, there was a man in front of her. Kelaina stepped back and drew her sword. She backed up to much and tripped over a pile of wood. Causing her to fall on her butt and squeak. The man in front of her chuckled and offered to help her up. She pushed his hand away and got up gracefully. With incredible speed Kelaina ran behind the man and put her sword to his throat.

"What business do you have here wolf?" she asked.

Thazua sighed; he had thought he would find a friend not foe. He shook his head and growled, shoving an elbow into Kelaina's gut. Then, with the same speed as Kelaina, no, greater speed then her, he grabbed the fox demon's wrist and twisted it. She screamed in pain and dropped her sword. The wolf demon then ducked down and spun in a circle, his leg outstretched, and took out Kelaina's legs. She fell and Thazua stood. He looked down at the female and sighed again; he had been alone since he was born, all he wanted… He shook his head again and took up Kelaina's sword, smashing her skull with the hilt of the weapon, knocking her unconscious. Sadly he jumped backwards and darted into the trees.

When Kelaina regained consciousness the male was long gone, along with the rabbit she had caught and had left on the fire. She swore and stood, looking into the sky. The sun was just peeking over the eastern horizon. She growled, "Stupid wolf." Muttering, she picked up her belongings. "At least he didn't take anything important." She told herself. Then remembering her pendant, the sapphire pendant with a ruby in the middle, her hand immediately went to her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the familiar shape in the jewel.

Thazua had watched the unconscious female for a while. He had returned a short while later to collect the rabbit. He hadn't taken anything else and made a quick retreat again. He stood there now, after having soaked himself in the water to rid himself of his scent. His ears twitched, attempting to pick up any sound. A twig snapped and he quickly darted off. A second later, the place where Thazua stood, a poisoned dart flew through the air, making no sound or anything. Another man, similar in both size and shape of Thazua, growled and cursed his clumsiness. He looked at the female Thazua was looking at.

"Hm… So Thazua has feelings for the wench, does he?" The man mused, grinning; "I could use this against him."

With that, the man turned, his tail flicking around behind him, and walked off.

Kelaina is pronunce Key-lay-nuh and Thazua is pronounce Tha-zoo-uh


	2. True Feelings Emerge

**Chapter 2- True Feelings Emerge**

**Authors note: Yay Chapter 2! A new character? Hmm... Review please!**

**XxXxXxX**

Kelaina milled about her camp for a while longer getting her things ready. She was just about ready to leave when she spotted a dart in a tree. Being a curious person by nature she walked over and looked at it. Kelaina yanked it out and examined the tip, poisoned. Disgusted she threw the dart into the dirt and stepped on it, making it sink into the earth.

Not too shortly after Kelaina left her temporary camp Thazua came back to check on her, seeing that everything was packed up he put his ears down and trotted off. His heart sank at the thought of her and he sighed. Stopping dead in his tracks, Thazua sniffed the air twice and whirled around.

"You" He growled at an unseen figure.

"Stop being a coward and come out and face me... _Brother_" Thazua added with a sneer.

"Tsk tsk" said the figure that shimmered into sight.

"How did you know it was me you sly little demon? Did I not hide my sent well enough… oh shame on me!" It said in mocking tones.

"Stop that right now Thazura. You know very well you don't stand a chance against me." Thazua growled, showing pearly white fangs glistening in the light of dawn.

"Now do I? Oh _dear _brother please show me your right." Thazura said as he pulled out two curved scimitars as he charged at Thazua.

Having little time to react, Thazua jumped into the air hitting the ground softly behind his raging brother, no, counterpart. With lighting speed he unsheathed his curved blades and raced at his opponent. Thazura raced around at just the right time to block Thazua's attack. Using both swords to Thazua's one to keep from getting sliced in two.

Thazura spit out in ragged breaths "Where's that wench you so fondly like?" he sneered as he pushed Thazua off of him with a grunt.

"How… do you know about her? I swear if you touch her I will kill you" He breathed in disbelief.

Thazura laughed. A cruel, dark, menacing laugh that made little shivers dance down Thazua's back. The laughing stopped suddenly and a gust of wind picked up, scattering leaves and the like around, obscuring Thazua's view of his counterpart. When he began to worry, though, the winds stopped and the leaves dropped to the ground… Thazura wasn't there.

Thazua growled and looked around, "Where are you… Coward!" He yelled off into the night, but his call was never answered.

Kelaina whorled around, her ears perking up as the wind blew her hair out behind her. Ears twitching, she contemplated if she heard someone yell. Muttering to her self she started to turn, until her nose caught a scent in the wind. Stopping dead in her tracks she tuned her senses in on that one smell. She recognized it! Following the scent she changed and ran, making sure not to lose it. Running until she came to a clearing, immediately she saw blood and a man leaning against a tree cursing to his self. Cautiously Kelaina stepped forward, using her unicorn stealth to make her unheard and seemingly unseen. His ears twitch as if he sensed something but sighed and just went back to cursing. Silently Kelaina changed, her blond hair swirled around her as the light from her transformation dimmed. She walked over and put he hand on the persons shoulder. Almost instinctively he turned around, blade drawn and ready.

Startled by his swiftness Kelaina stumbled backwards, almost immediately regaining her balance. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I- I don't believe it…" Thazua said

"Well you better believe it I'm standing right in front of you" Kelaina said as a smirk spread across her face.

"How" Thazua gulped as he tried to find the right words. "How did you find me?"

"That ones easy, I followed your scent." Kelaina said nonchalantly.

Thazua gulped and sat down next to the tree.

"Please, sit down I'll start a fire" Thazua said. To tired to use his Hellfire, he started to mutter and incantation. Kelaina sat down and watched Thazua. Calmly and quietly she snapped her fingers and a fire roared to life in front of them. She then shook Thazua out of his trance and smiled.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking quite amazed.

"It was a trick I learned from one of the mage's I held captive, he became my mentor."

She said as she moved her hair off the side. Thazua turned and gazed upon Kelaina. She looked absolutely beautiful, bathed in the orange glow of the fire-light, shadows danced upon her creamy skin. How am I going to tell her that I love her…? Thazua thought. He shook his head and dismissed all thoughts of that for now.

"Why did you follow my scent? Why did you come to me? I did attack you." He asked her.

Kelaina looked up from the fire. She blinked a few time to regain her vision.

Pondering the question for a second she finally looked in his eyes and said, "I don't know…some might say out of curiosity, other maybe out of love. Yes you did attack me. What I did at the lake was self defense in case you were going to harm me. I guess I just wasn't fast enough."

Sighing as she turned her gaze toward the sky. A cloud was covering the moon; it was a crescent, barley visible. She sighed and turned.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Some might say out of curiosity." He replied with a wry grin.

Or maybe out of love, he thought to himself. His gaze drifted between the trees, hoping Thazura wouldn't return. When he was certain he wouldn't, the male demon looked at Kelaina. He picked at some weeds, and when he had a handful and crushed them in his hand, using his power to incinerate them in his palm. He looked at his palm as he dug his nails into it, and then grew them so they cut through his flesh; he watched with glee as the blood trickled from his hand and dropped down onto his crossed legs.

XxXxX

Thazura is pronunce excatly like it looks Tha-zur-uh


	3. The Evil Plan

**Chapter 3: The evil plan**

**Authors note: Thazura comes into play! And his mate Akira.. what evil plan do they have in store?**

**XxXxXxX**

Thazura was pacing back and forth in his lair, muttering incoherent words to his self. His piercing red eyes were staring at his feet. Suddenly he spun around, sword in hand, and decapitated one of his minions. Turning the blade sideways he licked the blood off, and then he barked out a command to the shadow behind him. Rushing over to the now dead Draconian, the shadowy thing said a few minor magic words and the body disappeared. Sighing; Thazura walked over to his bedroom. Smiling he looked at the beautiful figure on his bed. Her long feather soft black hair fell to just above her knees, and her figure was perfect. Her slender waist and toned stomach could be seen as she laid on the king sized bed. Gently sitting down on the edge of the bed, Thazura watched his mate sleep.

"Akira my love, Wake up. I have important news to tell you."

Mumbling, she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light, she yawned then stretched, arching her back. A loud cracking noise could be heard as she slumped back down into the pillows.

"Do you always have to crack your back? Oh, never mind lets get down to business."

"Good morning love!" Akira said with a smile, obviously not hearing a single word that Thazura just said.

Sighing, Thazura cupped his beautiful mates face in his hand, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Good morning. I have some important news to tell you."

"Oh please do tell, does if have to do with my impudent sister and that mangy brother of yours?"

"Yes. How by chance did you know?" Thazura asked startled.

"Word gets around! Plus you were talking in your sleep last night." Akira said with a giggle.

"Thazua has met Kelaina, I found him spying on her as she was washing up in the creek. They got into a fight; he knocked her out then stole her food. I tracked him down and had a fight with him. Unfortunately I lost. On the way home I devised a plan. Since Thazua is such a caring person, naturally if Kelaina was in trouble he would go help. I say we let go of one of our lesser demons and he can go have a little snack on, oh say some fox demons? Then we could capture and kill them. How does that sound dearest?" Thazura finished with and excited tone in his voice.

"Absolutely evil, but can we torture them a little please?" Akira said while making a pout at her mate.

"Of course!" Thazura said as he pulled Akira to him and kissed her deeply. "Were so evil" he mumbled in her mouth.

**XxXxXxX**

Yawning, Kelaina woke up. Looking around she saw the fire had dwindled down and her clothes were strewn across the ground. _What did I do last night? _She asked herself. Then standing up she walked over to her black leather bustier and picked it up. Turning she found her black satin lace up stilettos and put those on. Smiling to her self as she twirled around, she didn't notice that Thazua had awaken.

Mumbling Thazua opened his eyes, only to rub them and open them wider. In his gaze he could see Kelaina twirling, bustier in hand and stilettos on. His semi-erect penis sprang to life and he quickly shoved his hands in his lap. Wrapping the blanket around his waist he stood up and handed Kelaina her skirt. Smiling she twirled again.

"Like what you see?" She mused as she turned to face him. Her breast bobbing as she took a step toward him, smiling seductively. _What am I doing?! Although I love this little number I bought in human world! _She thought to herself.

"Yes I do!" Thazua managed to say while trying to keep his gaze on her face.

Grabbing her skirt, Kelaina managed to somehow exchange it for her silks and she put the skirt and her bustier back in her pack. Unlacing the stilettos she put them back in her pack and then tied the string shut. Slipping into her silks she then trotted over to Thazua. Sniffing him then herself she giggled and smiled.

"We smell of sweat and sex. What did we do last night?! I suggest we go take a bath."

"I agree that must have been one crazy night." Thazua said as he grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby stream.

Thazua ran up to the stream and jumped in, stripping off his clothes in the water, then throwing them to the side where they got caught onto a branch. Kelaina, who had jerked her hand away, slipped out of her clothes and then slowly walked into the water, not caring if Thazua's eyes admired her body. She liked the attention actually, and she smiled as she looked at Thazua, his childish actions making him a funny site. He jumped in and out of the water, chasing fish and the like this way and that. A wide grin always present on his face.

"Cute." She breathed through a smile. She screamed as Thazua appeared in front of her and wrapped his muscled arms around waist, the grin still present.

"Did I scare you?" He said, laughing. Kelaina blushed and nodded slightly. Thazua laughed again and kissed her deeply, "Won't happen again."

"Better not." She told him in a hushed voice, her lips brushed against his and she kissed him fiercely.

"What do you say we hold off on the bath?" He grinned childishly. Kelaina nodded in agreement and they both returned back to their camp.

**XxXxXxX**

Thazura and Akira watched the two for a while before they got disgusted and went back to their lair.

"They disgust me!" Akira shrieked, taking in a deep breath.

"Don't worry love," Thazura smiled, "I have a perfect plan." He snapped his fingers, a servant came up, "Get me a vial and all the herbs and things we have!" He ushered the servant off.

"Oh I do love you." Akira smiled evilly; her legs were resting on the table, her elbows on the arm of a chair, her head resting in her hand. The cloth she wore over her legs slipped down to her butt, revealing more skin than many would like to see. Thazura smiled and walked over to her, running a finger under her chin, making her head tilt up, and kissed her.

"And I you." He whispered into her ear as the servant returned, a tray of vials and assorted herbs. He held up a finger to Akira, "One second." He walked over to the servant, took the tray and placed it on a tabled. He crushed up some herbs and mixed them with some liquids. Smoke billowed from the vial, along with a little 'pop' sound. "Aha!" Thazura cried and he dipped the vial over, getting some of the liquid on his hand. He put his hand on his head and rubbed it over his hair. His black hair turned white, and his body changed.

Akira gasped; she now looked upon – not Thazura – but Thazua. "How do I look?" Thazura asked, he even sounded like Thazua!

"Like… Thazua." Akira replied, catching on quickly, she began to laugh, "Oh I see…" She grinned grimly, getting up from the chair and walking over to Thazura, running a hand over his chest, bringing her face close to his. She nibbled at his ear, "Do what you must to tear them apart." She whispered.

"I will, love, I will." He kissed her neck then ran off.

XxXxXxX

Akira is pronouced Ah-key-ra


End file.
